


Jerk(y)

by One Peice of Shit (cosmicArtist)



Series: cosmicArtist's one shots [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Kidnapping, One Shot, Pirates of the Caribbean References, The Princess Bride References, almost kisses, jerky, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/One%20Peice%20of%20Shit
Summary: It's been a few months since the event. The incident rather, that led to these 10 people staying with you. Pirates in any normal setting would be dangerous, but you have no fear for these ones. In fact you know them very well. How could you not after having watched their show? After all One Piece is quite popular.





	Jerk(y)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this  
Sorry for any graduidous spelling a grammer errors. This was typed out on my phone, and it's just anoyying enough to make me not wanna go too into correction  
Enjoy?

It's been a few months since the event. The incident rather, that led to these 10 people staying with you. Pirates in any normal setting would be dangerous, but you have no fear for these ones. In fact you know them very well. How could you not after having watched their show? After all One Piece is quite popular.

They shouldn't exist in your universe, and yet here they stand in your living room. You wonder if they will ever find a way back to their world. It's seems unlikely. They know little about multiverse science, and the only thing that you know is the theory. '_ Oh well, as long as they are stuck here I will provide for them _.'

Right now you are introducing them to some more modern day earth media. They really liked the Pirates of the Carrabian, and Luffy had expressed the impossible desire to meet Jack Sparrow. Though maybe not so impossible seeing as they are here in the real world now. The film you are watching today is not about pirate though. Well not really.

The Princess Bride. The mention of pirates is good enough for you, and besides that it's one of your favorite romance movies. You hope they will enjoy it. Zoro will probably like Inigo Montoya, but really who's to say for sure.

The start of the film, and already all the snacks are gone. Unlike last time you are prepared! For you the movie is choppy since you keep getting up to refill bowls which makes you miss some of the best parts, but that's fine since you practically have the film memorized. Suddenly you hear Luffy call to you.

"Yes?" You inquire poking you head back into the TV room.

"Do you have anymore of that beef jerky stuff?" He asks. Unsurprisingly Luffy really likes jerkified meat. You do have _ some _ left, but you were saving it for yourself. Since you knew this would happen. With 10 people munching on snacks there is none left for you.

"Uh…" You pause to think it over, but ultimately decide to tell him as such. "I do, but that one for me," he looks crestfallen and sad. It's breaks your resolve. With a deep sigh you tack on. "But we can share it."

Instantly he perks back up. It makes you smile. So cute. You snap out of your revery and turn away. What were you thinking? That's dangerous! You can't be falling for him like that! What about when he leaves back to his own world? You would be alone again. It's hard though when Luffy is just so handsome and charming.

There are almost no more snacks anyway so you bring the bag of jerky out along with the rest of the junk food. "This is the last of the snacks." You tell them. There are sparse, scattered complaints, but ultimately they are quiet. You sit next to Luffy with the bag and rip it open.

Everyone gets back to snacking and watching the movie. You only have a few pieces of jerky before the bag is almost empty. pulling out the last one you sigh and stick it halfway in your mouth to suck on. This makes it last longer. You don't register Luffy's disappointment at the bag being empty or his noticing you still have a peice. So absorbed are you in the film.

The thing you can't miss it when he grabs your chin and turns your face to his. You startle at this, and sit there stunned as he uses his teeth to steal your meat right from your mouth. After a few moments to register what happened you draw back and curl into yourself.

The sweater you're wearing makes a great hiding place from the situation. In the safety of your sweater you analyze what happened and how you feel about it. Apparently sad as your throat closes up and tears stream down your face. It hurts. Everyone notices when you start crying in your sweater. They pause the movie to come see what's up.

You can't let them know the real reason your crying. Pulling your sweater back down you wipe your eyes. "H-h-he stole m-m-my jer-erky!" You stutter, pointing at Luffy with snot and tears running down your face. There is outrage among the crew. Sanji kicks Luffy in the face for making you cry. There is general chaos and bedlam and you use this opportunity to flee.

* * *

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Sanji yells.

"I don't know!" I yell back. How can I answer that question when even I'm still trying to figure out why I did that. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time. If I had known it would have made her cry of course I wouldn't have taken it. "It was the last piece of jerky!"

"Yeah, the last piece of _ her jerky _ that she was only _ sharing _." Usopp rebutes. Zoro is giving me a disappointed look. Nami also gives me a disappointed look before going off to find you and Robin. Robin had left right after we all noticed that you had.

"I didn't mean to make her cry,"

"It doesn't matter. You did, and you need to go apologize,"

I know I do, but I don't really want to. Even if it made you cry I don't really regret what I did. It felt right. The more I think about it the more I realize that I would do it all again even if this same thing happened.

I frown at my crew. "No," of course this makes them all angry all over again. "I am sorry for making her cry, but I won't apologize for taking the jerky."

"Then just apologize for that, she doesn't need to know what you are apologizing for. She just need to know you're sorry. It will make her feel better and will help her stop crying."

Jinbei is right of course. I frown but get up and nod. As I wander off to go look for you, Nami, and Robin I hear Franky say "what kind of person would cry over a piece of cured meat anyway?"

That does strike me as a little odd. If it was me I would just be angry, and try to steal it back. Most of my crew would probably do the same. Plus, no matter how much I love meat I know it isn't deserving of that kind of extreme reaction. Pondering I continue to look. It takes little time to find her in the small house. I almost barge through the door but stop as I hear the voices of you and my crew.

* * *

You're sitting in your room. Your sanctuary. The one place in your house you feel safe and secure. There is a light knock at the door. A few seconds pass where you stare at the door before it opens to reveal Nami and Robin.

"Hey…" Nami whispers

"Hey," you whisper back.

"So, what happened back there?"

You pause to gather your thoughts. "Well… I… I just. -Sigh-"

"We know you weren't crying over jerky." Robin says gently. "We are all women here, and it's at least obvious to us how you feel."

You look up at her when you hear that. Were you that obvious? You bury your face in your knees and sniff as tears continue to roll out. "He, he just, stole it right from my mouth with his." You admit. "His face was so close. It almost felt like a kiss."

You sniff and give them another look. "I can't let myself become so attached. What about when you all go home? I'll… I'll be all on my own again?" Robin pats your back and Nami gives you a hug.

"It's been nice having you all around," You admit. "Living on your own can really… really make you appreciate company, but these… feelings. They hurt," as you say this you choke and clutch at your chest.

You all stay huddled on your bed for a while before you hear a knock at the door. Robin opens it with her powers and you see Luffy standing out there. He looks torn. How long was he standing there? Did he hear your conversation?

"I'm sorry," he says simply. "I didn't mean to make you cry," after he says this he looks at you. He has a pleading look in his eyes. Nami gives him a look but… you can never stay mad at him. Even if it hurts you can no longer deny how you feel. He doesn't have to know, but at the very least you can forgive him for the Jerky.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. It was just a piece of jerky after all." As you say this you turn away slightly. Your voice feels stiff and hollow. Hopefully it was able to convey that you forgave him well enough.

He stays in your doorway for a little bit before turning away, and leaving. Nami and Robin get up to leave and give you some space.

"Wait, please, don't tell him ok?" You plea. They both nod and exit your room closing the door behind them.

* * *

"So that's what's up…" the crew all was sitting around Nami and Robin as they told everyone. Luffy wasn't there, but he didn't have to be. He had already admitted to eavesdropping. A surprising action for the childish captain to take.

"What can we do?" Asked Chopper. "I don't know if I can cure a broken heart."

"_We _ can't do anything." Usopp suddenly says. "This is for her and Luffy to work out. I want to help, but in the end it won't be our decision to make. Lets just give them a little time," everyone nods at that. The mood in the room somber.

* * *

It's been a few hours, and you feel just about ready to sleep for the night. You were just thinking about how you never did get to finish The Princess Bride when you hear another knock on your door. 'Wonder who that is?' 

You open it to find Luffy standing there with a self assured, and confident pose. "Oh! Was there something you needed Luffy?"

"Yes. You."

You flush and start at that. "W-w-w-w-what??!?!?"

Luffy grabs your arm and pulls you in close. His face is excited, with a big grin that makes your stomach flutter. "Join my crew!"

You are stunned, and a little disappointed. You quickly shake the disappointment off since you should have known better, but the stunned feeling stays.

"J-join your crew? But why?" You aren't strong, you can't fight. The only thing you were ever good at was drawing, and even then there are much better artist than you.

"Because I want you there!" He grins at you like he's just said something totally ordinary and expectes. All it does is make you hurt more.

You pull your arm away and step back. "Luffy…. It can't join your crew," You cast your gaze down. "I wouldn't be able to protect myself. In the end I would just be a liability for you. I don't have any worthwhile skills. The one thing I am good at is drawing! And even then I fall below the standard. I would be useless to you,"

"What makes you think you would be useless?"

You give him a quick glance and see a slightly angry face. You take another step back. "Because I can't do anything right. It was probably my fault that you all are here anyway, though I don't know how. Why else would you fall specifically into my living room?"

"Do you think that matters to me? You said you were lonely. If you come with us you won't be."

What? "Luffy, did Nami and Robin tell you?" The possibility was always there, but you didn't expect then to actually do it!

"No, I just heard some of it through the door." He has a sheepish look. Huh.

"Luffy! I am surprised at you. That doesn't seem like something you would do at all,"

"I do what I want! I am a pirate after all!" At that declaration he gets a contemplative look on his face. Then he smiles at you deviously. "And as pirate I think I'm gonna kidnap you."

You balk at this "W-what!?!?"

He grabs your around you waste and hoists you love his shoulder. "Wait w-w-wait. Luffy!"

You both move into the living room like this to see the rest of the crew sitting in a sad looking circle. "Everyone! I've decided. We are kidnapping her,"

You struggle to get off of his shoulder and sneak a look to the crew. They all look shocked, but then Zolo laughs. "Aye aye captain,"

Some of the crew laugh. Others smile. Nami gives you a look and says. "Sorry, orders are orders."

You don't want to be, but you can't help being happy about this. It's too hard to hide the smile you have so you just bury it in Luffy's back. Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe, even you can be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Promise I am working on my oher stuff. Just sorta hit a block again as to which direction I wanna take.  
If you wanna annoyy me about getting more writting done then come join my discord! ^^
> 
> https://discord.gg/Tt7VBa5
> 
> Have a wonderful day yall :D


End file.
